Sakura's 5 iPod Challenges
by Nikki1212
Summary: I challenge YOU to these 5 iPod challenges!
1. Directions!

_**Directions: **_**Select a character from your arsenal to be your main focal point, and follow the challenges!**

* * *

><p><strong>5 iPod Challenges: <strong>

**#1: _Shuffle your iPod, and when it lands on a song, visualize what you see._**

**#2: _Pick an appropriate song and seduce the males of your selected team._ (_and then some ;]_ )**

**#3: _Shuffle your iPod and as soon as the song begins, write as much as you can until the end of the song._**

**#4:_ Shuffle your iPod and have your character sing the chosen song._**

**#5: _Choose the dumbest song you have on your iPod and make a CRACK fic using your character._**

**_HAVE FUN! _**


	2. Challenge 1

**Hello there, lovelies! I was listening to my iPod last night and thought of a series of challenges! And this was really fun! **

_**iPod Challenge #1: Shuffle your iPod and when it lands on a song, listen to it on repeat and write what you visualize. **_

**Song: **Jeremih feat. 50 Cent – Down On Me

* * *

><p>Sakura felt the vibration of the bass beneath her feet as she stood by the bar in the newly opened club. Her eyes lazily swept the sweaty crowd illuminated by strobe lights as she downed another shot of sake before landing on the males of her team. She snorted as she saw a large group of females—civilian and kunoichi alike—surrounding them. Catching Sasuke's eye—he had returned a few years prior—she tipped her glass at him and he nodded at her before turning his attention back to the brunette tracing his collarbone.<p>

She sighed and rolled her eyes. Here she was, at a club she didn't even _want _to be in because her team asked her to _bond _with them and she was standing at the bar _alone._ She leaned back on her elbows against the bar, causing the black dress she wore to hitch high enough that it could be considered indecent. Not removing her eyes from the dance-floor, she waved the bartender over for another refill and he strolled over with a bottle of sake in his hands. He eyed her exposed legs, half-lidded eyes lined by smoky eye-shadow and black kohl, and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you here alone, miss," he asked her and she tipped her head back to look at him. She chuckled and his eyes were drawn to her chest before she turned to face him fully.

"Now why would a girl like me be alone in a place like this?" she asked breezily then downed the shot of sake without so much as a wince. Her tongue darted out her pink mouth to lazily wipe away any traces of the alcoholic drink from her lips and his eyes followed the track it made.

"Yes, why would she?"

A new voice interrupted them and both turned to look at the male that had approached them. He was tall, with black hair and hazel eyes. Sakura recognized him as one of the medics she had helped train; his name was Daichi. She grinned at him and he dipped his head at her politely.

"Daichi, hey," she said breathlessly and he figured it was the effect of the sake on her system. Nevertheless, he smiled at her, took her hand and guided her to the dance floor as a new song began playing. Sakura couldn't find a reason to protest.

As they danced slowly Sakura figured Daichi was attractive—a little scrawny, but attractive. Turning around so her back was to his front, she swayed her hips leisurely as she _felt _the music. His hands rested on her hips as he swayed with her and her arms rested on his neck behind her.

"_Oh, you look so sweet," _he spoke the words in her ear and she let out a chuckle. Spinning to face him she flicked his bottom lip with her forefinger and smirked at him as she twirked her lower body with the beat.

Just because the boys were having fun didn't mean _she_ couldn't. Hell, she had every right to have fun! _They _dragged her there, so it was okay if she let loose. She dropped down slowly to the floor while she dragged her hands down his chest and he pulled her up and they resumed dancing.

Sakura told herself she was having _fun_ and allowed herself to just feel.

**OoOoOo**

Sasuke stared at his female teammate as she danced—_grinded_—with that medic she tutored and he decided he didn't like it, not one bit. His eyes narrowed as _Daichi_ put his hands on her hips and said something in her ear that she _obviously _liked. When did Sakura learn to dance, _anyway?_ She shouldn't be able to roll her hips that way! He didn't like the way she teased the guy either. Sakura _wasn't supposed_ to know how to seduce! It was _wrong. _

Naruto was in a good mood, a _very _good mood. He had women hanging off his arm and crowding around him and the _teme_—he could share, he decided—and felt great. He looked at Sasuke to see how he was managing. Last time he had checked, a brunette was charming her way into his pants and it looked like she was succeeding. However, _this time _Sasuke was glaring at the mass of bodies gyrating on the dance-floor and ignoring the aforementioned brunette who whined softly at the loss of attention. He followed his gaze and his jaw dropped as he saw _exactly _what Sasuke was glaring at. His Sakura-chan—_sweet, sweet, innocent _Sakura-chan—grinding on some guy he never even seen before! His eyes followed the way her hips swayed sensually as she held the guy's hands on her hips. Naruto growled when the man—soon to be very dead man—trailed his lips over the exposed skin of her craned neck. Naruto decided he was in a bad mood, a _very_ bad mood.

Kakashi, on the other hand, had been watching Sakura since they had walked into the club together. He had kept one eye on the attractive women surrounding him and the other on his sole female student who was wearing a dress much too short for his tastes. He felt it was okay when she started drinking large amounts of sake since she would most likely—definitely—leave with them therefore she would be drunk and safe. Everything was going fine, until she had allowed herself to be pulled onto the dance-floor by a nameless medic with a look in her eyes that he _did not_ like…at all. It was the look that did not plan on going home with them and Kakashi decided they had had enough fun that night.

The three men of Team 7 caught each other's eyes and it was clear what they had to do; they had to get Sakura by their sides _now. _So with that, they pushed the pesky females away and moved as a group towards their little cherry blossom who was having more fun than they would have liked.

**OoOoOo**

Sakura noticed with a start that she was actually having fun with the scrawny man pressed against her. She smiled to herself as he trailed her lips over her neck that she had leaned back to rest on his shoulder; she had a feeling they both weren't going home alone tonight. The song was reaching its end and right when she turned around to let him know of what she had in mind for the both of them, she found him staring wide-eyed at something behind her and paling quickly.

And that was when she felt them.

Her eye ticked and a vein in her temple throbbed as she was pulled into a hard chest who she recognized to be Naruto. She crossed her arms over her chest with a huff and watched as Daichi backed away from Sasuke's glare and the rest of Team 7. Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke,

"I think it's time we go home, Sakura."

She rolled her eyes and shoved Naruto away. Sakura glared at all three men who had a peculiar expression on their faces. It was something of a mix between possessive and sheepish. She growled and angrily made her way towards the entrance and the men followed her.

"At this rate, I'm never going to get laid…" the irate twenty year old kunoichi mumbled angrily under her breath and stomped out of the club.

Shinobi have a keen sense of hearing, and the way the men paused in their tracks as her words reached their ears was only testament to this fact. They growled audibly before following their errant cherry blossom once more.

The males of Team 7 _were not amused._

* * *

><p><strong>I had so much fun writing this!<strong>

**So, I challenge YOU to Challenge #1!**


	3. Challenge 2

_**iPod Challenge #2: Pick an appropriate song and seduce the males of your selected team. (and then some ;) )**_

**Summary: They had left and she had nothing to do, so she danced and in doing so, brought out her inner seductress. How will they react when they notice innocent Sakura has fallen out of that role?**

**Pairings: SakuTeam7 GaaSaku **

_**Song Picked: Fever Ray – The Wolf**_

**Play song where advised. It adds to the experience!**

* * *

><p>When Sakura was 17, the most important men of her life, the only people she would <em>ever<em> consider giving her life for, _left. _

They had left to get stronger, without her. And she could not understand why. Why they couldn't get stronger with _her? _ She was strong; she was no longer that weak little kunoichi from long ago. So why couldn't they see that she could help them? Why couldn't they understand that she wanted to get stronger, too?

Naruto had left with Jiraiya once again for Sage training and Sasuke had left with Kakashi for training with the Sharingan, and Sakura was left alone. She felt it was a repeat of the past; when she was 12 years old they had done the same thing. So with nothing else to do, she urged her shishou, Tsunade, to teach her everything she knew. And she did, and Sakura learned it all. But it wasn't _enough. _So she read scrolls upon scrolls of techniques and ways to make herself _better_ just to show her boys that she was _good enough _to be on their team. And when that was all said and done, she found she had nothing else to do but train.

Tsunade had been upset, and demanded Sakura take a month off from training. When Sakura refused, Tsunade went as far as banning her from the library, hospital, and even the training grounds. She had been upset for a while, and with nothing else to do, she sulked and brooded. After a while, Tsunade had called her into her office and informed her of a dance studio made for kunoichi who had suffered from injuries and were recuperating, kunoichi who were preparing for seduction missions, or for those who had nothing better to do. Since Sakura fit into the latter category, Tsunade had taken the liberty of signing her up for the class. She had protested vehemently but submitted when Tsunade informed her sternly that the classes would help her with future, unavoidable seduction missions that required dancing.

Sakura was surprised when she realized how _good _she was at dancing. Dancing didn't require technique—well, much—and it didn't require chakra, all it demanded was feeling. And she was good at that. She danced with her emotions—the dance instructor had voiced this plenty of times—and she found she liked it. She quickly rose to the top of the class and had been the opening act for many recitals outside of Konoha. Even when Tsunade allowed her to train and work again, she continued to dance. She found it relieved stress as well as made her let go of any pent up emotion. Tsunade had approved and had commented on how Sakura seemed more at ease and confident with herself.

That's how she found herself preparing for the biggest and most important recital she had ever performed in. The Hokage had arranged for a festival and had invited all allied Kage as a way to strengthen their alliances. Today was also the day the men of Team Seven were scheduled to arrive and ironically the day of her debut in Konoha.

Sakura sighed and slumped in her seat as a girl began doing her make-up and another began doing her hair. She didn't know if she was ready to face them, and they would most likely be attending the festival as well. She watched as the make-up artist dabbed her lips with a lip stain that made her lips look pinkish. The dance they were going to perform—she was to be the center point—required them to look sultry and dark, therefore they had to look the part.

"Close your eyes, please," the girl said softly and Sakura lowered her lids.

Well, she figured she would showcase the new her to the men of Team 7. A sly smirk found its way across her lips. It was her Konoha debut, and her debut as the new kunoichi of Team 7.

Oh yes, she couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces.

"What are _you _smiling about?" the make-up girl asked with a wide dimpled grin and Sakura found it hard to keep from smiling back.

She eyed the beautiful girl staring back at her in the mirror, the one with the smoky green eyes that flared at the ends and danced with mischief.

"Nothing, I just have a feeling this will be our best performance yet."

**OoOo**

The men of Team 7 had met up at the outskirts of the village and had coincidentally run into the Godaime Kazekage, Gaara, as well. After greeting each other jovially the three 19 year olds continued towards the village while their senseis and, in Gaara's case, body guards lagged behind.

"So, Gaara, what are you going to Konoha for?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms behind his back.

The blonde had grown a lot during the three years he had been away from his home village; now towering at a staggering 6 feet. His hair had grown out as well and he bore a striking resemblance to the Fourth Hokage. Were it not for his wider eyes, he would have been an exact copy. All in all, Uzumaki Naruto was a fine piece of man. He figured if he had grown as much and in such a positive way, the pink haired member of the team had grown in such a way as well. Therefore, he was anxious to get to Konoha as soon as possible.

"Hokage-sama is holding a festival to honor the alliances between the other hidden villages and has invited Suna to partake in the festivities and enjoy the closing performance," the red-head spoke softly.

The Kazekage had grown a lot, too. His hair was still a wild fiery mess on his head, but was longer and framed his aristocratic features perfectly. He was taller, leaner, and no doubt an even better shinobi than when they were 17. His 'Ai' tattoo stood out prominently against his pale skin. Gaara would not admit it, but he had not been to Konoha in years and he was curious to see how the kunoichi who saved his brother's life long ago had grown. He was interested in her since she was a formidable ally. Nothing more, nothing less…or so he told himself.

"Hn, this is new," the other dark male spoke curtly and Gaara nodded.

Sasuke had come a long way from the dark, brooding boy he once was. Oh, he was still dark and gave off that don't-fuck-with-me-or-I'll-rip-out-your-jugular vibe, but he was more at ease with his surroundings and revenge wasn't clouding his vision as much as it had before. Reaching a height of 6 feet as well, he was the spitting image of his older brother. However, his hair was still in the style it had always been in since he was a child.

The large, ominous gates of Konoha loomed overhead and the blond beside them gave an excited whoop.

"_Hey Teme! _It's right there! Oh man, I can't _wait _to see Sakura-chan!" he voiced loudly and Sasuke found himself silently agreeing. He was curious as to how their pink-haired teammate managed without them as well.

They entered the village and were soon swept up in the excitement of the festival after being checked in and they promptly forgot about the sole kunoichi of their team.

**OoOo**

She was nervous; _nervous, her!_ She had done this numerous of times and was appalled at the reality that she was, in fact, _nervous. _

Sakura turned to look at the mirror behind the stage and smoothed out the black see-through silk that draped over her legs. Her eyes trailed over the flesh of her exposed abdomen that was painstakingly designed with silver jewels that curled around her navel and glitter that was to shine under the light of the fire. They then fell on the crimson bustier that laced in the middle of her breasts and was part of a fishnet design that hugged the sides of her body and stuck like a second skin. She had managed to convince the hair dresser to let her hair flow naturally and had tousled it to give it a wild, sultry look. The stylist had convinced the make-up artist to paint black vines on Sakura's pale arms in an attempt to make her look dark and stand out from the rest of the dancers. Her feet were bare and the floor warm beneath her feet.

Gulping, she turned away from the mirror and moved to peek at the large crowd that was beginning to form. She quickly found the members of the self-proclaimed Rookie 9 and Ino shot her thumbs up. Of all of them, Ino was the only one who knew that Sakura danced. Today would be here debut to them all, and she was _nervous. _

Scanning the crowd again, her mouth went dry as she saw her boys walking towards the rest of the Rookies. They had grown so, _so _much. And they were _beautiful._ But she was beautiful, too. And tonight was the night to show them how just beautiful she was.

She tore her eyes away from them with a smirk and they landed on the Kazekage and her mouth once again went dry. She didn't remember Gaara being so-so…_hot!_ Nevertheless, she smirked and walked away as positions were called.

It was time for Haruno Sakura's debut as a seductress.

**OoOo**

"Hey guys! Guess who's back!"

Naruto's loud voice interrupted whatever conversation their friends were having and they were greeted enthusiastically and politely. When greetings were through, he took a seat beside Kakashi and took in his surroundings.

Torches were lit around the dark area where the dancers were to perform and the floor was covered in vines. The band was set up on a platform behind the dance-floor and a middle-aged woman with fiery red hair and ragged dress stood by the microphone conversing with another woman. There was a wall behind the platform and he guessed that was where the dancers were.

"I'm surprised Sakura isn't here; she loves festivals," Kiba voiced thoughtfully and Sasuke's eyes narrowed as they landed on him.

"How would _you _know what Sakura-chan likes?" Naruto asked Sasuke's unspoken question hotly.

Kiba smirked and gave them a wicked smirk, "I know a lot about what your _Sakura-chan_ likes."

The men—even Kakashi—growled at the implications behind his words and were about to verbally attack when a feminine voice interrupted them,

"We are about to begin, ladies and gentlemen, Kage-sama's. Please, do not reach out to touch the dancers. Thank you."

Sasuke scoffed at what he assumed was the singer seeing as how she moved to stand in front of the microphone once more. Who would be stupid enough to touch the dancers? _Why _would they even touch them? It was foolish.

His eyes landed on the stage once again and he noticed how there were men positioned in certain places on the stage. There were three men flanking the left side of the stage, one man in the middle, and three more flanking the right.

**(Song Should Play Now) **

Then crowd continued their conversations but stopped completely when the woman coughed and gave a signal to the band. The music that proceeded playing was dark and with the start of the music, the dancers strutted out with hands on their hips and heads held high. One dancer in particular caught his eye and caused him and the rest of the Rookie 9 to gape.

It was Sakura, sweet innocent Sakura. The same Sakura who used to have short hair and whose hair had now grown to her waist and looked, dare he say it, s_exy._ He caught Naruto's eye and they both gulped as they watched her stalk towards the man in the middle and lay her hands on his shoulders before rolling her head back and arching her body into him. She swayed her hips sensually as she moved to his side and trailed a finger down his arm.

"Damn…Haruno's hot…"

The men nodded dumbly at Chouji's observation subsequently failing to notice Ino's smug look.

When the woman began singing, Sakura twisted around so her back was to the unknown male reached behind her to rest her hands on his neck and trailed them down his chest as she crouched slowly towards the ground while she mouthed the words. Twisting her body in a way that only a kunoichi could, and standing in the process, she came to stand behind the man and roughly pulled him towards her. Placing a hand on his chest, she pushed him towards the end of the stage while the other dancers twirled in a manner that could only be described as sensual. The light of the fire teased the designs on her abdomen and their eyes were drawn on the way her muscles rippled under every arch and undulation.

Her eyes were molten _fire._

Sasuke finally understood why the singer had asked no one touch the dancers. Hell, _he—_Sasuke Uchiha—wanted to reach out and run his hands over her body.

They watched as the men suddenly picked the dancers up and the women wrapped their legs around their waists in return. The one dancing with Sakura roughly switched their positions before she trailed her leg up his side and mouthed the words. She gracefully wrapped her legs around his waist as he dipped her as well, her hair swept the floor and she arched into him when he lifted her up again.

Surprise crossed their features when she grabbed the man roughly by the hair and forced his head back and trailed her lips over his neck as her hips rolled slowly from side to side. They watched the movement as if they were hypnotized and how his hands trailed up her sides to rest on the back of her head. Her head rolled with the movement as she gracefully twirled away from his attempt to hold her in place and the men of Team Seven narrowed their eyes at the man's smirk.

Sakura—along with the other dancers—walked around the men who followed their every movement and the floor was suddenly covered in mist. The women rested their backs against their partners and once again slowly fell to crouch on the floor. The fire around them rose and some shinobi were mildly alarmed before settling down when they realized it was part of the act.

The women rolled their hips and undulated with the beat of the song before twirling to stand and slowly strutting closer to each other in the center. Sakura was partnered with a woman with brown hair and they placed their hand in each other's—Sakura's left in the brunette's left. They simultaneously licked their lips as they walked around each other before the brunette grabbed Sakura and twirled her before she twirled away herself. Sakura was then paired with a blond who trailed her hand over the designs on her abdomen and Sakura ran her lips in a breathless gasp over her neck before she was spun away again to be partnered with a woman with hair as dark as night. The woman smirked at Sakura and Sakura licked her lips in return and as they undulated their abdomens brushed each other and their breaths mingled. Every male's—even female's—eyes were drawn to the erotic display. The song was coming to a close and the women twirled before facing the crowd and strutting towards them with half-lidded gazes clouded with faux desire. They made eye contact with the silent crowd and, in a show of amazing discipline, swayed their hips in unison as they walked.

The men of Team 7 only had eyes for one kunoichi whose eyes were smouldering and filled with faux lust. She made eye contact with each of them before they all disappeared in a burst of fire.

There was silence in the crowd before roar of the audience was deafening. Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto who was staring at the stage with a dazed expression on his face. His eye fell on Kakashi and was shocked—though, not really—to see that he had put his book away and was gazing at the stage with a dark look in his eye.

"Yeah! Go Sakura!" Ino yelled loudly as she pumped her fists in the air, "I knew you could do it!"

At this exclamation, they all looked at her.

"Ino," surprisingly, it was Kakashi who spoke, "you knew Sakura did…this?"

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "_Of course_ I know! I'm Forehead's _best_ friend."

"B-but," Naruto stuttered bewildered, "Sakura-chan didn't dance when we were here!"

Ino scoffed and glared at him, well, all three of them, "_Of course_ she didn't. She didn't need to, but you guys just upped and left without her. So, she had nothing to do besides train and work and study and it was _killing her. _So Tsunade-sama signed her up for dance classes and she was surprisingly good at them. I was the only one who knew besides the Hokage and the other dancers."

They were about to respond when Ino suddenly squealed and pushed pass them to tackle someone.

Their eyes widened, she was beautiful on stage, but she was breath taking up close.

**OoOo**

If Sakura was nervous before the show, she felt like her insides were going to crawl out of her throat _now._ She wrung her hands nervously. Maybe she shouldn't have performed today. What was she going to say to them? How was she going to e_xplain _herself? She always found that dance a little risqué, perhaps she should've asked for a different song? Oh god, what if they were disappointed in her for dancing that way? What if—

"Sakura-san."

She turned around to have surprised viridian lock with turquoise green. She gasped and bowed at the Kazekage nervously.

"Kazekage-sama," she said softly with a tremor in her voice. She couldn't forget that time he almost killed her, no matter how hot he was.

She was surprised when calloused fingers tilted her chin and pulled her out of her bow. She rose an eyebrow at Gaara's uncharacteristic smirk.

"Do not bow to me, Sakura-san," he said and his deep voice caused shivers to run down her spine. Okay, so maybe she could overlook that little incident 7 years ago. They were 12, they were idiots. It's all good now, and _now_ there was an extremely attractive man standing before her.

Nevertheless, she still had an eyebrow raised and he chuckled.

"I am…" he spoke slowly, as if he was unsure how to word his thoughts, "…interested in you, Sakura-san."

Her jaw dropped visibly at his words and he chuckled as he gently closed her mouth. Gaara_, gentle? __**Gaara, **_gentle?

She felt faint.

"Perhaps we could get to know each other more during my stay in Konoha…" his soft voice failed to break her from her daze and she simply nodded. He patted her shoulder awkwardly and they walked their separate ways.

A grin split her face after a while. A hot piece of man was interested in her. HER! Konoha's resident pink-head!

Ino's sudden squeal brought her out of her daze and she was violently glomped and Sakura just giggled as Ino blabbed about how great her performance was.

But all Sakura could focus on was the shock on her boys faces. Even Kakashi's aloof façade had morphed into one of surprise.

She decided the risqué dance and public humiliation was worth it. She smirked as they all gulped simultaneously as the silk covering her legs shifted to reveal more skin.

So, _very _worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this was long! But I just loved that song! Thank <em>you <em>BIRP!March2011.**

**Now, can you handle challenge #2?**


	4. Challenge 3

**Challenge #3: _Shuffle your iPod and as soon as the song begins, write as much as you can until the end of the song._**

**_Pairing: Naruto/Sakura_**

**_Song: Lykke Li - Tonight_**

* * *

><p>He was always with her, always right behind her.<p>

But sometimes she had to have him touch her to make sure he was. Those fleeting caresses and whispered words during the middle of the night were assurances that he would never leave.

Never leave her.

When she cried, he would dry her eyes for her. And she wouldn't show the world how much she _still _hurt. But he would still hold her hand and whisper sweet nothings in her ear when it was too much.

She needed a friend, and he was always there.

And at night, wrapped in his arms, she would whisper,

"Don't ever let me go, Naruto."

And he would stroke her hair and hold her tighter and say,

"I never will. Never."

* * *

><p><strong>Man! 4 minutes and this is all I get! Haha, well, I LOVE Lykke Li and I recommend her to everyone!<strong> Review!


	5. Challenge 4

**Challenge **#4:_ Shuffle your iPod and have your character sing the chosen song._****

****Song: Eminem - Space Bound****

****AU: This is in the "Well, Damn" universe. You don't need to read the fic to understand this OneShot. E****

****Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over Naruto or Eminem's music.****

* * *

><p>Sakura pushed her bangs out of her eyes as she watched those so called "<em>ninja" <em>try to kill each other with all their flashy magic that they called "_jutsu"_. It was intense.

And boring.

She didn't know why she wasn't gaping at them like she was attempting to catch flies; she was just _so _disinterested. Sitting on a low branch under the shade, she huffed and tossed hair away from her face—it was sticking to her face and she was getting annoyed.

A few trees away from her, the female ninjas lay under the shade. The blonde with the ridiculously long hair was fanning herself and talking loudly about one of the guy's butts. The girl with the two buns on the sides of her head said something which caused the blonde to pout. The shy one with the weird eyes politely muffled a giggle behind her hand and Sakura felt extremely out of place.

_Stupid woman…making them watch me as if I were a toddler, _Sakura thought angrily before pulling her iPod out of her pocket.

Smiling, she hit shuffle and an upbeat song started playing. Wrinkling her nose, she pressed "Next" and a song's intro started playing and she gasped when she realized the song,

"Space Bound!" she exclaimed loudly which caused the ninja to look at her. She ignored them and rapped along to the song,

"_We touch, I feel a rush._

_We clutch, it isn't much._

_But it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us._

_It's lust, it's torturous._

_You must be a sorcerous _

'_cause you just did the impossible:_

_Gained my trust."_

One by one the Rookie 9 stopped to look at the strange woman they were watching over. Her soft passionate words reached their ears in a way they had never heard before: It wasn't singing, but it wasn't speaking either. With their acute hearing, they heard soft music coming from the white buds in her ears. Her eyes were closed as she spat out words and tapped her hand on her lap.

"_Don't play games, it'll be dangerous if you fuck me over._

'_Cause if I get burnt, I'ma show you what it's like to hurt_

'_cause I've been treated like dirt before ya'._

_And love is "evol",_

_Spell it backwards, I'll show ya'"_

Kakashi chuckled at the clever play on words and listened as she continued to "sing".

"_Nobody knows me, I'm cold._

_Walk down this road all alone._

_It's no one's fault but my own, it's the path I've chosen to go._

_Frozen as snow, I show no emotion whatsoever, so_

_Don't ask me why I have no love for these mo'fuckin' hoes"_

Sakura was so wrapped up in Eminem's mastery of lyrics—in her opinion—she failed to notice everyone watching her with rapt attention.

"_Blood suckin' succubus, what the fuck is up with this?_

_I've tried in this department, but I ain't had no luck with this._

_It sucks, _

_but it's exactly what I thought it would be like trying to start over."_

Ino shuffled closer to her and Naruto nodded his head along with the beat her hands were playing against her lap.

"_I've got a hole in my heart for some kind of emotional roller coaster._

_Somethin' I won't go on, so you toy with my emotions, oh, it's over," _

Sakura's lips pulled back in a sneer as Takeshi's cheating face flashed in her mind before pulling down into a frown,

"_It's like an explosion every time I hold ya, I wasn't jokin' when I told ya_

_You take my breath away, you're a supernova._

_And I'm a,"_

Lee grinned as she started singing the—what they assumed—chorus. She wasn't half bad, a few off-key notes, but not altogether unpleasant.

"_I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon_

_And I'm aimin' right at you, right at you._

_250,000 miles on a clear night in June_

_And I'm aimin' right at you, right at you, right at you…"_

They watched as her face went from serene and pleasant to one of desperation,

"_I'll do whatever it takes,_

_when I'm with you I get the shakes._

_My body aches when I ain't. _

_With you I have zero strength._

_There's no limit on how far I would go, no boundaries, no lengths._

_Why do we say that until we get that person that we think's_

_Gonna be that one and then once we get 'em, it's never the same?"_

She breathed in deeply and her tone turned bitter as she thought of her ex-fiancé,

"_You want 'em when they don't want you._

_Soon as they do, feelings change._

_It's not a contest and I ain't on no conquest for no mate._

_I wasn't lookin' when I stumbled onto you, must of been fate._

_But so much is at stake, what the fuck does it take?_

_Let's cut to the chase_

_'Fore the door shuts in your face, promise me if I cave in and break_

_And leave myself open that I won't be makin' a mistake._

_'Cause I'm a…"_

She drifted off and hummed the chorus. Ino, who had memorized the chorus the first time she heard it, sang it softly under her breath,

"_I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon,_

_And I'm aimin' right at you, right at you._

_250,000 miles on a clear night in June_

_And I'm aimin' right at you, right at you, right at you…"_

Because Sakura's ear phones were plugged so far into her ears and the volume was so high, she didn't hear her. As the next verse began playing, her face twisted into one of despair and she clutched at her chest,

"_So after a year and 6 months, it's no longer me that you want._

_But I love you so much, it hurts, never mistreated you once!_

_I'll pour my heart out to you, let down my guard, swear to God!_

_I'll blow my brains in your lap, lay here and die in your arms…_

_Drop to my knees and I'm pleadin', I'm tryin' to stop you from leavin'…"_

Sakura's lips curled into a sneer once more and she clutched at her iPod tighter in her hand,

"_You won't even listen so fuck it, I'm tryin' to stop you from breathin'._

_I put both hands on your throat, I sit on top of you, squeezin'_

_Til' I snap your neck like a Popsicle stick," _

The stick in Lee's hand snapped in two as he stared at her with a horrified expression.

"_Ain't a possible reason I can think of_

_To let you walk up out this house and let you live…_

_Tears stream down both of my cheeks, then I let you go and just give._

_And before I put that gun to my temple, I told you this…"_

Her voice became softer and she breathed out,

"_And I would've done anything for you,_

_to show you how much I adored you._

_But it's over now, it's too late to save our love._

_Just promise me you'll think of me_

_Every time you look up in the sky and see a star 'cause_

_I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon_

_And I'm aimin' right at you, right at you._

_250,000 miles on a clear night in June…"_

Sakura's voice gradually grew softer until she whispered the last line of the song with a sad smile,

"_And I'm so lost without you, without you."_

The song ended and she sighed sadly. She sort of missed her ex-fiance, if she was honest with herself. A new song played and she pulled a bud out of her ear. That was when she noticed how quiet it was and she slowly lifted her head to stare at the gazes of her guardians.

Feeling slightly mortified, she slowly said, "Hey…"

Then the one with the bushy eyebrows bounced up to her and grasped her hands in his.

"My beautiful cherry blossom!" he exclaimed and Sakura's eyes widened in horror, "is that the type of music you listen to where you are from?"

She nodded slowly and he pulled away with a, "Yosh! Such lyrical genius!"

Sakura instantly brightened and laughed, "Hell yeah! Eminem is amazing!"

They looked at her with puzzled expressions on their faces and she chuckled, "Right, you guys don't know who that is…"

They stared at her blankly before she unplugged her earphones from her iPod and picked "Space Bound" once more.

"Here, listen to him sing. It sounds way better than my own horrible singing!"

And with that, Eminem's passionate voice started blasting through the built in speaker of her iPod.

As she watched them listen to her songs, and when she caught some of them tap along to the beat, she smiled and decided it wasn't so boring anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>One more to go! This is really fun. I wanted to make her sing some Lykke Li though :( But Eminem's cool too :P Review!<strong>


End file.
